Pony Club Freinds
by GingerGirlsRuleThisWorld
Summary: When strange things begin to happen at Holby Pony Club some-one has to be to blame. Will Jac, Serena, Michael, Sacha, Mo and Jonny be able to find out what's going on and who's behind it before it's too late? And will it have anything to do with the new girl who's recently joined the pony club?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please read and review I have the idea planned out so will hopefully be able to update at twice a week. You need to pretend that everyone is about 10/11 and in this fic Jac has a normal mother who doesn't abandon her and Zosia's mother is already dead. Sorry that this chapter is slightly fillery but I need to "set the scene". And in this Michael and Sacha get along.**

Jac Naylor was laying on her bed next to her best friend Serena Mc'Kinnie chatting away about their favourite topic; horses. Tomorrow they would both be entering their very first gymkhana. They couldn't wait. They lay there discussing how to plait Jac's dapple grey horse's, Apollo, mane or how exited Serena was now that she was riding her new thoroughbred horse ,Bonzo, rather than her sweet little pony, Creamy. Jac's mum ,Erin Naylor, had consulted Serena's mum, Adrienne Mc'Kinnie, and they had decided that Serena would be allowed to sleep over at Jac's then they would both go down to the paddock to tack up their horses where finally their riding instructor would take them to the pony club where the event was being held.

"Mum are my jodhpurs dry yet?" Jac called down the stairs.

"Not yet! But dinner's ready!" her mum called back up the stairs her and Serena raced down the stairs into the dining room.

* * *

"Sacha! You're like a girl! Which jodhpurs should I wear? How does my tie look?" Michael sighed hoplessly, "Do you want me to paint your fingernails pink or purple?!" he added sarcasticly making a face at him. "God!" he muttered under his breath "Can't you decide tomorrow in the morning?"

"Ah, I could but then what if I find I don't have a clean pair of socks?"

"Then you'll wear dirty ones, big deal!"

"But then the judges could notice and take away points for scruffiness!"

"So what?"

"So I'm trying to get my mum to see that it's not going to be a waste of money if she buys me a bigger horse instead of Coco she's getting too small!" Sacha sighed.

* * *

"Jonny, Jonny, JONNY!" Mo yelled at him.

"Huh, what? I was thinking about tomorrow,"

"Yeah I wanna know who wins? Probably Jac or maybe Michael but then apparently there's a new girl starting tomorrow I wonder if she'll be any good" Mo thought out-loud.

"Yeah, I know apparently her dad has a really posh job somewhere in a hospital!" Jonny shuddered.

"Anyway who do you think is gonna win?" Mo changed the subject.

"You mean second place, after me?"

"No I mean first place have you seen Jac jump?! Apollo is amazing. Kismit is good and all but when you're in the saddle your feet drag along the floor!"

"Yeah I know mum and dad are already looking for a new horse but they can't find any potential candidates," he said scrunching his up and putting on a really high voice for the last part of his

sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! Another slightly fillery chapter, sorry!**

**Tamara **

* * *

06:00am That's what the alarm clock in Jac's room was alerting her and Serena to. They both jumped out of bed squealed with excitement.

"Argh!" came the unenthusiastic groan from next door.

So whilst Miss Naylor was making breakfast the girls were up in Jac's bedroom flapping like headless chicken putting old pairs of jeans and a t-shirts on but making sure that they packed their crisp white jodhpurs and their deep purple tie's and black jerseys. So after showering and brushing their teeth, with their rucksacks paced they sped down the stairs into the kitchen gulped down breakfast and were out of the door in the blink of an eye.

Jumping onto their bikes they raced down to the paddock where most of the pony club horses were grazed straight into the tack room grabbing the correct halters. Then through the gates and into the paddock trying desperately to locate their horses. Jac found Apollo almost immediately, or more like Apollo found Jac but Serena was having trouble finding Bonzo.

"Finally!" Jac sighed as she saw Serena heading towards her with Bonzo trotting slowly beside her. Jac was already brushing Apollo's tail out after grooming him making sure his coat was soft and silky to touch.

"I really need to get a move on!" Serena complained.

* * *

"Guy's where the hell have you been?!" Jac demanded from Mo, Jonny, Sacha and Michael, as they walked into the tack room "Me and Serena have been here for at least half an hour!" she ranted.

"Gee chillax Naylor!" Michael moaned at her watching as she carefully and precisely plaited it into tiny knots along the top of his mane.

"But then what do I care it's you who's going to be late, so whatever!" she snapped back.

"Has any-one seen Kismit?" Jonny called over from the paddock where he was trying to locate his small brown pony.

"Down near the pine tree's, you idiot! I can see him from here!" Jac yelled back pointing to the pine trees at the far end of the paddock.

"Oh yeah!" he shouted back once he spotted her.

"Right I'm gonna go find Bridget," Michael announced, looking around the field trying to find his pretty chestnut mare.

"Yeah I really need to find Anita," Mo added referring to her chubby black and white pony.

* * *

Jac, Serena and Mo had just finished bandaging their horses legs and tails when they heard their instructor, Sam Evans, booming voice calling "Hurry up girls rug them up and into the truck!" So whilst the three girls were rugging up their horses the boys started to hurry up slightly as they had been mucking about a bit.

"OMG, Jac, Apollo looks so nice in his new rug!" Mo explained looking at the very smart looking Apollo dressed up in his new deep purple rug to match Jac's tie.

"Likewise," said Jac in a posh voice watching Anita in her new crimson red rug.

"Right girls load them onto the truck!" Sam instructed.

So one by one the girls loaded their horses onto the truck jumped into the passenger part and they were off.


End file.
